Rice Sheldon
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: While Amy cuddles her "Rice Sheldon," she can't help but wish he was really there. SHAMY


After hearing about Amy's 'Rice Sheldon,' I had to write a short fic about it! I don't know if anyone else did already since it's been a couple weeks since the episode. Anyway this is just a story mostly with Amy's musings and some fluff if you squint. Also this is my gift to all the shamy and bbt fans to say a hearty, "Happy Holidays!" :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TBBT.

* * *

It wasn't until Amy met Sheldon that she started cuddling with her pillow each night. As she lay down on her side resting her head, she'd wrap her arms tightly around her pillow, feeling the light mass press against her while it lulled her to sleep.

"Sheldon," she'd mutter as she snuggled the pillow, pretending it was his warmth. Then breathing in the scent of the fabric softener made him seem closer somehow. While she cuddled the pillow, sometimes she'd imagine their pillow talk before sleep, asking one another some of the biggest questions regarding whatever their interest. Amy could already assume that Sheldon would want stimulating conversations if they had to talk before bed.

Other nights as she hugged her pillow, she'd imagine Sheldon lying next to her as they shared the silence. Closing her eyes, she'd lay there lost in her thoughts, feeling the rise and fall of Sheldon's chest as he slept. With that sensation, she'd fall into a deep sleep with dreams of him.

She wasn't sure of the exact moment when she started imagining it was Sheldon beside her, but she knew she wanted more than the comfort of a pillow. So when they first cuddled, she swore she could feel the dopamine connect to her receptors. It was the spark that triggered her longing for any amount of physical contact he would give her even if it were a touch of the shoulder.

To her, Sheldon was absolutely amazing and there was no other who could understand him better than her. All their conversations, all those moments spent together counted toward what Raj said. _You've clearly had an impact on him_. She did, but it wasn't a one-way street because he's had an impact on her, too. She'd be alone otherwise.

She wouldn't quite tell Sheldon this yet, but she really loved him and he meant everything to her and never had she felt this way about anyone else.

So when Amy first bought a 50 lbs. bag of rice, she had the best intentions for it to be a lasting supply of whole grain and not a substitute for her pillow, but something changed.

As it laid on the countertop where she left it, the bag of rice seemed to radiate. She sat in her living room looking over science articles from her favorite journal while waiting for Sheldon to arrive, when she found herself peeking over toward the kitchen.

One glimpse here and there before turning back to read, but just as quickly the rice beckoned her again. Finally, she set down the journal and stared at the bag of rice. Its cloth fabric invited her to touch and Amy chewed the inside of her cheek, hesitant to stand.

It's not like she'd be doing anything wrong besides testing the weight of the bag in comparison to Sheldon. The rice would already be heftier than her pillow and so it only peeked her curiosity more. What would it be like to lie next to it? Lay next to Sheldon? Or she could call it Rice Sheldon.

A smile stretched across Amy's face and she stood and took long strides over into the kitchen and patted the fabric of the bag with a puff of white dust forming in the air. She wrinkled her nose knowing she'd have to pat it down more to rid all the powder.

Giving the bag a couple more pats, her smile broadened. "Oh yea, good bye Pillow Sheldon and hello Rice Sheldon."

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Amy jumped back, clutching at her heart followed by two more knocks at her door. How loud had she said that? She looked at her stove clock and like always, he was right on time. Sighing with relief, she walked to the door.

"Sheldon," she greeted, trying to push away the light feeling in her chest.

He gave a curt nod with a faint smile and walked into the apartment. "Amy, I assume you're ready to go." His gaze landed on the large bag of rice.

Amy's heart stopped.

"Amy, what is, what I presume to be a 50 lbs. sack of rice doing on your countertop?"

He met her eyes and Amy's mouth opened and closed, searching for an answer. "Um, I…" she swallowed back a lump forming in her throat. "I've been looking for a good source of whole grain and buying brown rice in bulk seemed logical?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you form it into a question, but does one such as yourself really need a supply of grain for the next 900 days assuming you'll be eating at least a serving a day?"

"Uh," Amy droned and nodded more assured of her self. "Yes, it even saves me money."

Sheldon's eyes seemed to gleam as he waved off the comment. "Oh, you're right and I'm glad someone agrees with buying in bulk. Though it does surprise me to see something the size of a body on the counter."

Amy smiled more to herself, her cheeks flushing. Under her breath she muttered, "if only it _was_ your body." Or better yet, her body on the countertop with him standing there, resting his hands against her stocking covered thighs.

If possible she blushed harder and looked away.

Sheldon looked over at her. "Did you say something?"

"Nope!" Amy jumped and turned on her heels to walk out of the room before she fell victim to more of her fantasy. "I'll be right back."

As Amy lay in bed recalling that memory, she laughed to herself because it was the moment Sheldon called it a body that she got the idea to use his t-shirt for Rice Sheldon. Once she actually managed to get a shirt, which wasn't easy, she laid the bag of rice on her bed.

When she plopped in bed after a long day, she pushed her pillow against Rice Sheldon and snuggled both. Feeling the weight pressed against her, Amy felt more comfort than she expected and she tightened her grip slightly as she imagined Sheldon. Again, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the light breaths he made as he slept, which induced her own sleep.

"G'night, Sheldon," She mumbled, her eyes falling shut. Amy knew the day would come when he'd want to fall asleep lying next to her, but until then, she would wait.

* * *

As Leonard dragged his legs into his room after a late night of work, he swore he heard a small dream-ridden whisper from inside Sheldon's room.

"Good night, Amy."

Leonard paused for a moment and smirked. _See Amy, he really does care for you, too._


End file.
